For the Better
by featherpen-princess
Summary: Is it wrong to fall in love with someone who's already in love with someone else? Nonetheless if the person she loves is also your best friend? oneshot / SasuHina / NaruHina (SasuHinaNaru)


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. The characters aren't mine. This story is mine. And if I owned Naruto, heck, there will be a lot of SasuHina interactions.

 **WARNING** : one-sided love ahead / this is my first _finished and published_ **SasuHina** fanfic, this is short because this was actually written for the SasuHina writing contest.

PS: English isn't my first language.

* * *

 **\- Sasuke's POV -**

* * *

 _Seeing her for the first time is luck._

 _Meeting her is chance._

 _Loving her is a choice._

 _Making her happy is a pleasure._

 _Letting her go is strength._

 _Looking at her from afar is still a privilege;_

 _And seeing her love someone else is a twisted fate._

All of these things are destined to happen, and I hope that the last thing on my mind is actually for the better.

How can I _unlove_ someone? Is that even possible? This pain in my heart never goes away no matter how much I tried to ease the pain, or even numb my already cold heart. She was the only one that managed to put my heart on fire; a heart that burned with passion and love for her. Her _smile_ is the sun itself, the one that melted the ice that covered my heart; a heart that I thought was made of ice, but was proven capable of _loving_ someone other than myself. She returned my heart to its original form.

But I've forgotten that she has the power to _break_ it.

She never _loved_ me back. Not in the way I wanted her to.

She only loved me as someone precious to her heart's owner; because I am _his_ best friend, and that meant loving what's _his as hers._

* * *

 **\- 1 year ago –**

* * *

"Hinata." Sasuke called out, using a tone that implies wanting to tell her something important.

"Hm?" Hinata was actually busy pressing flowers while humming. Sasuke is with her in her apartment, he always visit Hinata for reasons ranging from "the dobe wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I don't check up on you" to "I have nothing to do." Ever since Sasuke came back to the village, he, surprisingly, became a close friend to Hinata because they're both acquainted with Naruto. It's still a shock to many even though everybody knows that Hinata and Sasuke are the most important people in Naruto's current life. People agreed that Hinata and Sasuke are the exact opposite of each other, and yet, the same.

"Do you really love _him?"_ asked Sasuke.

Hinata stopped what she's currently doing to look at Sasuke, looking quite offended with what Sasuke had just said. She looked at him as if he was _dumb,_ like, how did he even come up with that question filled with nonsense in the first place?

"Of course" came her curt reply, ending the discussion and leaving a heavy tension in the air.

Sasuke stood up from the seat across Hinata and walked towards her. Hinata didn't look up, still offended with the question that Sasuke had blurted out.

Sasuke stood in front of her, waiting for her to _look_ at him, to even _recognize_ him. His feelings. She still did not look. Being the impatient Sasuke that he is, he grabbed her wrist a bit forcefully while making sure not to hurt her, _that_ made her look up.

Brows furrowed and quite confused with Sasuke's _unusual_ behavior, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Sasuke abruptly removed his grip on her wrist. Sasuke placed both of his hands on each side of the armchair that Hinata's currently sitting on, perfectly trapping her in between him and her seat. Hinata started feeling uncomfortable, squirming a little bit because he was staring so intensely at her, looking directly into her beautiful pearl eyes which spoke of the truth and bitter reality that he's currently living in. Did she do something wrong? What made him so angry?

 _"What are you thinking about, Sasuke?"_

What Sasuke did next shook her to the core with shock.

Sasuke was kissing her!

Registering what's currently happening to her, she tried to pull away, pushing him off her, but he was too strong! Sasuke kissed her fiercely which made her gasp, and Sasuke took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue, tasting her oh so sweet little mouth. Her lips were soft against his, and he's liking it more and more in each passing second. Sasuke grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss, their saliva that started mixing together had spilled already from the side of their mouths. Hinata was unresponsive to the kiss and she's still trying to push him away. " _This won't do."_

Sasuke broke the kiss and licked her lips one last time, then he looked at her face. She looked terrified. She's crying. No, this was not what he intended. He only wanted to reach her with his feelings. Hinata started wiping her mouth and chin with her sleeves, maybe by wiping on it harshly, it would erase what just happened.

"Sa-sa..suke… why?" she asked while sobbing.

"Because… I love you, Hinata." He admitted.

"Y-you know that I already lo-love someone else… right? _And_ **he is** your best friend."

"I know, but I can't help but to fall in love with you. You don't know how hard it is for me."

"It's harder for me, Sasuke!" Hinata cried out, if Naruto finds out what had occurred between them, she doesn't know what she would do. She's afraid that he'll get hurt, not only that! It might affect their friendship badly, and all because of her!

"Sasuke, please listen to me. I _love you,_ but not like that. I love you as my brother, because you're a brother to Naruto-kun." Hinata explained.

"But not the way I wanted you to" replied Sasuke, and with that, he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Were the last words that he'd said to her before he left.

* * *

Remembering the days that he'd spent with her and her lover, watching them enjoy every moment in each other's arms, were _truly_ painful, but he realized that maybe, it's for the better.

He didn't come to their wedding, not because he was ashamed of what he did to her before leaving. He loved her, no, he _loves_ her.

He can't bear to see the one he only loves in her own wedding with _his_ own best friend. He is happy for them, yes, but that doesn't mean he is happy himself. He left Konoha to travel the world, to find his self. To find his meaning and real purpose.

As he traveled, he learned a lot of things, and eventually, he was able to forget the pain.

What was left in him was his unrequited love for her, but that only made him stronger because he already have a reason to live and protect someone dear to him. He traveled to make sure that peace is kept. It's also to give _them_ a happy life. To build a family filled with love.

Some day, he will definitely come back.

 **And it will be for the better.**

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

A/N: It's a one-sided love ( I did warn you!) and I kind of made it a bit canon-y… so yeah. Please forgive me! I don't know but I love a one-sided love when it's SasuHina… (WHEN I'm being mean)

I tried. Again, this is my first finished SasuHina fanfic.

Please review and thank you in advance! I need more love~ hehe

I hope you enjoyed it~ oh! It's also SasuHina month so yeah, Happy SasuHina month to SasuHina shippers!


End file.
